polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
UKball
UKBall is a ball located off the coast of Franceball. It is an islandball. It is never found without accompaniment of a top hat, a monocle, a pocketwatch, and occasionally an umbrella. It once ruled the world, you know. Currently, it is under the territory of Europistan the EU. Humble Beginnings. Every country in the world decided to have a kid after the Roman Empire collapsed. It became the English-speaking Kingdom of Murcia. That kingdom later became the Celtic stuff. The Celtic stuff became Scotland, Wales, England, the Isle of Man, and Ireland. One day, the Celtic stuff all got together and became a United Kingdom. The United Kingdom experienced a revolution and became the wealthiest nation in the world; so wealthy, in fact, that it began to become the largest empire of all time. A fifth of the world became governed by London. Then, all of the land wanted itself back, so it just became a Commonwealth instead, which is essentially not much more than a friendship club. (except for this one douche). Modern-day. Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of different cultures decided to conglomerate into the German Empire. Then Ireland was like, "Fuck this shit". Then, it was Great Britain (that's our island, now) to the rescue! Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of national debt decided to conglomerate into Nazi Germany. Then France was like, "Fuck this shit". Then, it was Great Britain (and 2 other people) to the rescue! Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of Communism decided to corrupt the government. The Conservative Party was like "Fuck this shit". Then, it was...Thatcher to the rescue? Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of radical muslims decided to conglomerate in all of London. Then, Great Britain was like "Fuck this shit". Then...well, actually, they're pretty much fucked. But I'm sure the Commonwealth will unite in destruction of this evil commodity. But now Commonwealthball is like "Let's fuck these shits." Personality He loves Tea, Biscuits, Pie & Mash, Fish & Chips, Top Hats, Monocles, Canes, Imperialism and Scotch Whisky. Has a friendly rivlary with GermanBall, it's UK balls other favourite European friend alongside the likes of Hollandball. Kicked Napoleons ass with the likes of Reichtangle and natural enemies with Franceball, although these days they are friends. Currently doesn't like Spainball as they pretend they are stronk and can take Giblraltarball, same with Argentinaball and Falklandball, UKball should give Giblraltarball and Falklandball to their owners or nuke them. Allies *'Canadaball: '''They're the good son. *'USABall: They're the bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! *'Australiaball: '''They're the son that was always kind of insane, but still makes a good living. *'New Zealandball: '''They're the insane son's sheepshagging tumor. *Franceball: They love to hate each other. *Germanyball: They're both obscenely wealthy. *'Netherlandsball: '''They...both have the English Channel... Kind of... *'Pakistanball: 'See, this is why we can't have nice things. *'Egyptball: 'Although, they're kind of insane, right now. *'Southafricaball: 'Also kind of insane, right now. The high off of the BRICS must be getting to them. *'Indiaball: 'They're awesome. *'Norwayball: 'They're kingdom bros. *'Mexicoball: '''They make good tacos, what can one say? *Brazilball:' We have found a common enemy. *'Koreaball: The good one. *'''Commonwealthball: He's his favourite son. *'Chileball:' He is a friend of the end of the world. *'Swedenball:' UKball's platonic love. Swedenball also likes UKBall but still thinks he is bit violent and scary. Enemies/frequent opponents *'Russiaball:' An insignificant island, you say? You're an insignificant dictatorship. *'Argentinaball:' Just... just Argentinaball. *'Iranball: '''They, like, should totally stop nuclear insanctions. *'Irelandball:' You are resented because once you was my slave. *'Sealandball:''' Will never into independence. Special Abilities *Ruling the world. *Stabbing people. *Owning the Falklands (Argentinaball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Free heatlhcare. *Wearing kilts. *Wearing top hats. *Having a sense of humour. Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:British Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball